The Lord of the Rings: The power of one
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: A prophecy long over looked comes to light. One will come forth to help destroy Sauron who wants this person all to himself. As the fellowship changes, Legolas finds his mate, and Frodo's sister he hasn't seen in years until Bilbo's 111th birthday. What does Gandalf know and What is Galadriel planning for this girl? What will this girl become? Enjoy Thank you! rated T may go up.
1. Something long forgotten

_**I normally don't do this but I want to try something new. This will not be slash or most of it won't be anyway as all my other stories are. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you review this story. It is the LOTR series but with a few twists here and there. Some of it is the same and some of it will be different, this new female is my original character and I hope you like her. This is the prologue.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

_Born in a land unknown_

_ A mix of races_

_ One fairly unknown_

_ Another full of grace_

_ When the sun turns gold_

_ and the night pitch black_

_ When no stars shine _

_ A new hero will be born_

_ One the world has been waiting for_

Galadriel says to Gandalf, "No one knows for sure if this is the child. However there is this girl in the shire, I have foreseen to fit this prophecy. She is to be a daughter of a hobbit and of an elf. One I know all to well. The elf is my daughter...one who ran off long ago because she didn't want to trap here with duties and such. As you know Elrond married my oldest daughter and this girl is my youngest daughter her name is Vanye. She married a male named Drogo after his first wife died giving birth to another child named Frodo. I wish for you to bring that girl here. She will have more elvish traits then hobbits. She needs to be with the elves not those hobbits."

Gandalf replies, "Yes my lady." He bows and startes to head out.

"Remember Gandalf she will never belong there not even with Frodo or Bilbo." She says, "This will be the best thing for her, once she is about three She'll come here. Then she can stay with them until that time. That is all I can allow Mithrandir."

Gandalf heads out and grabs his horse. To himself, he says, "_All you want is for her to know her place as the one of the elves' princess, nothing more." _He rode his horse out of Loren and heads toward the Shire.

_**This is the beginning, I will have the first chapter up soon but please review and let me know what you think. This will be a lot longer once I write the next few chapters that will take place about 5 years later. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**_


	2. Truth behind the Meaning

_**Here is the first chapter, It will be about 5 years later and the girl is about three. It will begin in the Shire. This chapter Gandalf is coming to the girl. Frodo is older then his sister by a lot in here because I remember reading is that the Hobbits are of age at the age of 33 in here he starts at 18 and will be about 33 or so when the quest begins.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

__Frodo runs after his three year old sister, laughing as she squeals a bit. Bilbo shakes his head and smiles as he makes supper for them. He is wearing a white button up shirt with a beautiful black waistcoat over it and of course some black pants. Bilbo watches his nephew who is dressed in a blue button up shire and black pants. His niece is dressed in a flowery dress.

Bilbo says, "Come on you two, you don't want to ruin your outfits for our guest."

Frodo grabs his sister as she yells, "Gandalf!"

Frodo sighs as he smiles and says,"Where in this world's name did I get such a smart sister? She is already reading above her age group but she practically speaks like an adult already with only a few childish words here or there. I am telling you Uncle, it's not fair." Bilbo laughs as they hear the knock at the door.

He says, "That would be Gandalf right now. Frodo, you and Rhea get the door. I have to finish some things before we eat."Frodo nods and lifts his sister to sit on his hip as he walks.

"I won't be able to do this much longer you know Rhea." Frodo says. "You'll be too big for me to carry at one point." She shakes her head and laughs as Frodo opens the door.

Gandalf smiles and says, "Why hello Frodo and Rhea."

Rhea says, "Gandalf!" She reaches out for him and Gandalf laughs as he takes the little girl into a hug.

Frodo says, "Hi Gandalf." He smiles as Gandalf puts Rhea down and she grabs his hand to walk with him inside. "It's been far to long."

"It has been Frodo," Gandalf says, "It really has been."

Bilbo yells from the kitchen, "Dinner's Ready!" Everyone laughs as Rhea lets go of Gandalf's hand and runs toward the kitchen.

Frodo and Gandalf follow the little girl into the kitchen and sit down to eat. Dinner is fairly a quiet affair with the occasional story of what and where Gandalf has been.

After supper Bilbo tells Frodo and Rhea they can play outside until it is her bedtime which was in about an hour or so before she would be asleep. They meet up with Merry, Pippin, and Sam outside but they all know better then to wander off to far when it was close to the little one's bedtime. Bilbo watches them from the window when Gandalf clears his throat, Bilbo looks at him.

"As much as I love the dinner you made and I can't wait to shoot off some fireworks at your birthday this year, I am afraid I am not only here for that." Gandalf says.

"What do you mean my old friend?" Bilbo asks.

"I am afraid I have been asked by the Lady of Lorien to take Rhea to her." Gandalf replies. "This will be her last birthday here with you and Frodo. Odd all three of you were born on the same day."

Bilbo looks shocked as he says, "Why? This is going to break Frodo's heart and mine. We love her. Why is the Lady demanding for her?"

"She is the girl from the prophecy . Galadriel believe her to be anyway." Gandalf says, "Rhea has been born in a land not well known and is a mix of two races. Everyone has been waiting for her. She is suppose to help with a past evil should he ever return. The whispers have started but nothing is for certain yet. The Lady says only the Elves can help her Bilbo."

"I don't want to let her go, Gandalf." Bilbo says. "She is my niece and Frodo is my nephew. Will we ever see her again? Are we allowed to write her at least?"

"I don't know if you will see her again but if you write her. Her ladyship can't just say no. You are Rhea's family just as much as the elves will be." Gandalf replies.

Bilbo nods and says as he sighs, "I can't really say no anyway. When do you two leave?"

"The day after your birthday, Bilbo." Gandalf says, "I wish I didn't have to do this."

"I'm not mad just disappointed that it is happening." Bilbo says. "This legend, prophecy is known by the whole world but it is suppose to be my niece? I just want to know why."

"There are many things that happen that no one not even the elves understand." Gandalf says. "This world is changing and the Shire is not going to be that unknown in the future. This is the beginning of many stories Bilbo. We simply must wait and see what becomes of all of this and of us."

Bilbo nods before he opens the door calling for Frodo and Rhea. When the two return, Bilbo takes Rhea to give her a bath and put her to bath as Frodo and Gandalf talk of the party that would happen tomorrow.

_** This is the real first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. It's only the beginning more of a background on my character Rhea. After this Gandalf won't take her right to Loren lol. I hope you like this and please review. Honestly even without reviews right now i'll I may keep typing a couple more chapters until the actually LOTR: FOTR starts. Thank you HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**_


	3. Birthdays and families

_** Okay I'm writing the 3rd chapter in first person and going to redo the first and second. At least writing more consistently. I know this is one of my worst problems when I write a story. I apologize for that. I will rewrite them as soon as possible until then please read my third chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

My reality

"Haldir!" I laugh. "Stop it! You're being mean to Arto!"

Haldir smiles and swings his sword my way. I instantly grab my sword and block him. Then I grab my other sword and aim for the area he left open between his shoulder and his throat. His eyes widen just when I stop right above his pressure point.

"Princess Rhea," He breathes. "Well done." we both move our swords to our sides. "I have taught you well. Perhaps to well, Princess." He bows.

I want to roll my eyes but I know that isn't appropriate. "Please call me Rhea." I say. "I am more then just your princess. I am your friend but I swear if you mention that prophecy that my Grandmother is obsessed over. I will hit you." He nods with a smile and walks over to Arto to talk.

I sigh as I start cleaning my weapons and putting them away. As I do this, I think how long it has been since I have seen Frodo, Bilbo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. I may have been about three when I left but I remember them. I shake my head and concentrate on my weapons. I say to myself, "_I will see them soon. After all, I am going to Bilbo's 111__th__ birthday, Frodo's 33__rd__ birthday, and of course my 18__th__ birthday." _

Haldir walks back over and says, "Daydreaming are we?"

I jump about a foot in the air before I turn to him and say, "Trying to me are we?...Sorry, I was thinking about turning 18 this year and how Galadriel is finally letting me see Frodo and Bilbo this year."

"Ah yes. If I remember correctly you leave tomorrow." Haldir says. "Just be careful. We don't want to lose our princess."

"Haldir." I reply. "I am hardly a princess. Just someone who apparently was born at the right time. Besides you and everyone else know I can take care of myself. I have been taught by the best in the Elven world."

Haldir smiles and replies, "I know you have, namely by me but you have the love of pretty much all the elves. They would die for you."

"You forget one thing, my dear friend." Haldir looks at me when I say that. "I am not worth dying for." I finish packing up my weapons and start walking toward my room.

"No, my dear friend." Haldir says as I continue walking. "You forget you are worth dying for."

I keep walking as I have nothing to say in return and we have had this argument countless times. I decide that it is time to leave it alone and pack for my journey instead.

_** The third chapter yay. As I said I am going to redo the 1 and 2 chapter but I also will continue with the 4 chapter and so on. I still hope you enjoy the third chapter. Please review. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**_


	4. Traveling with Elesser

_**Chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it. Please review :). **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

"Elessar, Thank you for joining me my friend." I say to him. "I have no doubt you were sent for though."

He laughs and replies, "You were always a sharp one. Yes, Mithrandir asked me to accompany you to Bree at least. The Lady of the Wood commanded it I am told."

"I have traveled Middle Earth countless times by myself and now everyone is worried. I fear nothing on the road." I say. "Now, though everyone feels I need protecting. I fear I have no choice so I will not argue with you or anyone else."

"Rhea, you are the elvish princess of Lorien. Your people care for you and love you. They would rather die then let something happen to. You are their hope as is Arwen." Elessar replies. "All they wish is that you live."

I sigh as I think about what he is saying then I say, "I know. I am being unfair. Part of me can't help it. It is not that I do not appreciate what has been done or the people of the Elvish woods. I remember reading fairy tales when I was younger and thinking I want that kind of life. Imagine my surprise when Mithrandir came on one of Uncle Bilbo's birthdays and said I need to take Rhea with me. Galadriel commands it. Now the only few things I hate about the life I once wished for is the arranged marriage and of course not being able to be trusted to travel by myself."

"I know you do but for the people bare with it." Elessar asks.

"Yes, I will." I reply.

Hours later

Night is beginning to fall and I for one am glad we have not come across orcs. That would not be fun right now. My friend, Elessar, is setting up the came while I start the fire and cook tonight. I do have to say one thing that I do not understand. Elessar's real name is Aragorn and he is the son of Arathorn, there is royalty in the blood line. So I wonder why he does not want to be the king of Gondor.

Anyway, I should turn my attention back to our meal before I burn it.

Elessar comes over after the sleeping bags are laid out and asks, "You said before you were afraid of nothing on the road, Rhea. What are you afraid off then? Don't lie to me little sister."

I stop stirring when he says little sister. I sigh as I continue stirring the stew I made. "Fine, you want to know?" I ask him. "I am afraid to become something I am not. All I want is for my betrothed to accept me"

"Dear little sister, he loves you" Elessar says. "You should know this."

"How am I suppose to know if Galadriel never told me who I am suppose to marry. Something about I'll find out soon enough." I snap at him. I rub my forehead as I continue talking. "I am sorry I shouldn't snap at you. It just frustrates me that all I know is where he is from. Not much else and I have no idea when, where, or anything else about this wedding. She hopes he will be my mate like Arwen is yours."

Elessar says, "Don't worry. Everyone snaps once in awhile. He does love you though. Since he met you he told me because he knew he would be with you one day. However, as great of a meal this will be you should head to be soon little sister." I nod and serve dinner to him and myself. After dinner is eaten and dishes are washed from the stew, I decide to go to bed and wait to see what tomorrow brings.

_** Fouth chapter is complete. Elessar shall return after he drops her off in Bree as we all know lol. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**_


	5. Off to see the world

_** The next chapter is here. YAY! This will be a memory/dream from about a day after the party and Gandalf has already talked to Frodo and told him what was going on. No one is thrilled but they let her go with Gandalf. Rhea though is about the see more of the world then she ever thought. **_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_The morning after the party is dreary and shows no sun. Gandalf's horse is saddled and ready for him to ride and a pony is loaded with supplies include food, clothes, and much more. Rhea is not talking to anyone really. She stands beside Frodo holding her stuff animal that Bilbo and Frodo bought for her birthday this year. She is not ready to say good-bye to the people she has known all her life. _

_Frodo turns to Rhea after Bilbo, Gandalf, and he were talking._

_ "Rhea?" Frodo tries to smile for her sake as he continues. "Remember, We love you so much. This is only because this is the way it needs to be my little flower." Rhea smiles slightly at that because he was the only one who called her that. She was Bilbo's little angel but she was Frodo's little flower. She hugs him tight as he hugs back and gives her a kiss on the cheek. _

_ Bilbo hugs her next after she lets go of Frodo, and says, "My dear Angel you are always welcome here. Remember that. We're be writing letters to you and hoping for the day to see you again." He kisses her on the cheek too and after he lifts her up to give her to Gandalf. "You are always a Baggins, Rhea." Rhea holds on to Gandalf as well as her stuffed animal she named after Frodo and waves good-bye. Gandalf spoke softly in Elvish and Rhea fell sleep on his lap as the horse kept walking._

_A few weeks later_

_ Rhea shifts on Gandalf's lap and looks around the woods they are in. She looks up and then side to side as she asks, "Where are we?"_

_ Gandalf replies, "Welcome to Mirkwood, Rhea. I thought before we go to Lorien, You would like to see some of the world because you may travel Middle Earth one day." He listens and hears rustling in the woods as he smiles. "The Elves are on time." He laughs and Rhea hides behind his arm while clutching her stuff animal._

_ Legolas steps out with some of the other elves, all of them have their arrows on him. He puts his bow and arrow down when he sees Gandalf._

_ "Mithrandir, What brings you to our fair woods my Mellion?" Legolas asks. _

_ Gandalf laughs and says, "A prophecy come true." He looks down on his lap and Legolas sees Rhea hiding behind his arm but curiously look at him and the other elves._

_ "Put down your arrows, We're frightening her." Legolas commands softly. He puts his bow and arrow away for the time being. "What do you mean a prophecy? Which one?" He watches the little girl._

_ Gandalf smiles and replies, "The one we have waited over 200 hundred years for. The one the tells of a person of a mixed race and born in a land hardly known."_

_ Legolas says angerly, "You can tell she has the mark of Valar but Mithrandir, she is too young to carry such a burden. The Lady should not ask this of her. She is only what 3 or 4 years old. This is not fair to her."_

_ Gandalf raises an eyebrow at him and says, "My friend, I have never seen you this angry. You haven't even met the girl properly and you are so defense against her ladyship."_

_ Legolas seems to realize this and apologizes, "I am sorry for being angry but this is not what I had expected today. Forgive me, Please come in." _

_ Legolas leads the group back to the cave where the Mirkwood elves live. _

_ Thranduil waits at the door for his son Legolas. "Welcome home son." He says when Legolas steps by him. "Who are our guests?"_

_ "Father," Legolas replies as he helps Rhea off of Gandalf's laps and she clings to him. "You remember Mithrandir and this is Rhea." _

_ Thranduil watches the way Legolas acts with Rhea as she giggles when he talks with her about Elves. _

_ The King of Mirkwood turns to Gandalf and says, "Mithrandir, Who is she?"_

_ Gandalf smiles and says, "She is the one we have been waiting for. She is the new princess of Lorien."_

_ Thranduil smiles back and turns toward Legolas his youngest son still smiling and talking to Rhea as he says," She's more then that. She is Legolas's mate. You can see it."_  
I wake up to Aragorn shaking me.

Aragorn asks, "Rhea are you ok? You were moving in your sleep a lot."

I reply, "Yeah, Just had a dream or rather dreamed about a memory from a long time ago."

Aragorn asks, "What? What happen?"

"It was was when I first met Legolas and his father. When Gandalf took me away from Bilbo and my family." I say. "but never mind you need to get going so you can go back to see Elrond."

I know Aragorn is giving me a look but I just don't want to tell him that I'm in love with Legolas. I hate this feeling any way because I know I'm not good enough for Legolas.

_**This is the end of this chapter. The next chapter shows Rhea entering Hobbiton and from there on out starts the Real Lord of the Rings but remember**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**I will be borrowing parts from the actual script but nothing is mine.**_


End file.
